onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 528
Chapter 528 is called "Jinbe, Knight of the Sea". Coverstory Summary CP9's Independent Report (Final) Vol. 33: "The Ship Sails off Into Distance" The CP9 disappear into the high seas while the pieces of Very Good lay strewn about the planted flower, which Kalifa received from a little girl as thanks. Quick Summary Long Summary Level 2, the Beast Hell A Basilisk is seen towering over Luffy and Buggy. Luffy and Buggy run for their lives, while the Basilisk follows them. Buggy says to Luffy that he intended to ditch Luffy and run for his life. He reveals that the Basilisk is a snake that born from a chicken and that Level 2 of Impel Down was filled with crazy monsters like the Basilisk. Luffy is surprised that a chicken could have a kid like a Basilisk but Buggy replies with the fact that chickens normally don't, that's why they're called monsters. He also says that one of the reasons they are being kept in Impel Down is because if monsters were roaming in the outside world, they would kill people. The Basilisk tries to bite Luffy, at which Luffy jumps, then prepares to fight the Basilisk head on. Level 4, Chief Warden's office Boa Hancock comments about the heat in Impel Down, saying it was too hot. Domino points out that beyond the walls of the Chief Warden's office, was an inferno. When Momonga asks where Magellan is, Domino replies with Magellan's schedule: *Magellan spends 10 hours a day on the toilet. *He sleeps for about 8 hours also. *Without counting mealbreaks and breaks, he has about 4 hours a day to do his job. Momonga wonders about Magellan's suitability in this job. Domino says that Magellan is a reliable man when given a shove and has the powers of the Doku Doku no Mi (Poison Poison Fruit). Magellan walks out, a gigantic man (although not giant) with horns and devil wings. He introduces himself and comments about the toilet, saying it was a "vicious struggle". Magellan also says that it is too bright, saying he wants to be in a closed off space, while wanting to close his heart off to the world. Hannyabal introduces their visitors. Magellan apologizes for being late, as he was relieving himself. Hannyabal suggests that it might be all the poison that Magellan is eating. With this, Magellan says that he loves poison saying "poison should be fought with poison". Hannyabal tells Magellan to hurry up and slip from his seat, accidently, when he was supposed to mean for Magellan to quickly take the visitors to see Fire Fist Ace. Magellan says that he has been cursed with such subordinates. He sighs and as he does, he lets out a breath of poison. Hannyabal is overcome for a short bit, while Hancock, Domino and Momonga are wearing gas masks. Outraged, Hancock jumps on Magellan's chest and looks up, saying that the air was foul with his poison. Magellan comments about Hancock's beauty, saying that "she's a real looker!". Meanwhile, Hannyabal is sitting the Chief Warden's seat, with Domino pointing that out. Momonga simply says they are in a hurry. Hannyabal answers a Den Den Mushi, when Magellan uses his poison breath on him for answering it. When Magellan answers, he gets the report of an intruder in Impel Down. Magellan quickly orders visuals, while Hannyabal blames Magellan for the first ever intrusion in Impel Down. Scared that Luffy had already been discovered, Hancock uses her beauty and infatuates Magellan, who says that he will immediately take them down to Fire Fist Ace. Monitor Room Gaolers run around, while one confirms that "Straw Hat" Luffy was running around with Buggy. Another gaoler states that they can't establish contact with Level 2 Monitor Room. Level 2, Monitor Room The monitor room is seen smashed, with the unconscious Basilisk on top of the remains. Buggy is shocked. It appears that Luffy has used Gear 3 and defeated the Basilisk, as he has shrunken and Buggy said that Luffy's hand grew big. Luffy urges them to go down to Level 3 when suddenly, prisoners are cheering Luffy on, as the 'god of salvation'. They ask to be freed, pointing to the keys. One prisoner recognizes Luffy. This prisoner is Mr. 3, after he was caught by the Marines, he was sent to Impel Down. Buggy frees a number of prisoners, who are cheering Buggy on. As they celebrate their release, Luffy grabs Buggy and asks for the entrance to the next level. However, Buggy states that he lied, only wanting the arm band Luffy had. He also reveals about starting a prisoner riot on Level 2 but as he turns around, all the prisoners had returned to their cages, saying if the 'boss' of Level 2 was still around, they would be better off in their cage. Buggy turns to Luffy and says that they are going down to Level 3, at which Luffy argues with Buggy about his decision. At this point, Mr. 3 steps in, displaying his Devil Fruit power, the Doru Doru no Mi. Luffy recognizes Mr. 3 as "san"(meaning 3 in Japanese) from Little Garden. Level ??, where Fire Fist Ace is being kept A gigantic man is seen shouting, while in chains. The same guard first seen in the first moments of Impel Down is seen beating this man with its mace then going out. The man complains "I can't even scratch where it itches", even though he had just been beaten up. Ace is seen, saying that the old man got beaten up again. This old man is introduced as "The Boss of the Sea", Jinbe who formerly held a 250,000,000 bounty. Jinbe states that his heart is hurting, as he wants to deal justice and that he would gladly toss out his Shichibukai status and give up his life, to end a fighting taking place. Quick references Chapter Notes *Magellan is revealed as the Chief Warden of Impel Down. *The Doku Doku no Mi is revealed. *Luffy meets Mr. 3 again. *Shichibukai Jinbe is introduced. His former bounty is 250,000,000. *Jinbe and Ace appear to know each other. Characters Anime episode p1 to p15: episode 425 p16 to p19: episode 430 Site Navigation 528